Roll's Chicken Stand!
by Glumshanks
Summary: Roll (Mega Man) opens a chicken stand in Seaside Hill Zone. With Five employees and endless energy,will she be able to be good!
1. Chapter 1

Roll's Chicken Stand!

It was another day at Seaside Hill Zone.

Roll (Mega Man) smirked as she put the finishing touches on her Chicken stand.

"It's finished!" Roll called out to her five employees.

They came over.

They were Goofy (Classic Disney),Dondokomon (Digimon Fusion),Mona (WarioWare),Crona (Soul Eater),and Ragnarok (Soul Eater).

"Gwarsh I can't wait to start!" Goofy exclaimed happily. He then tripped over his own feet and into the stand's fryer,where he howled in pain.

"This is gonna be a loooooooong day." Roll sighed through a facepalm.

Three hours later...

Ragnarok was giving Crona Noogies while complaining about his boredom.

"Then go serve the customers!" Roll snapped,throwing the Weapon (and by extension Crona due to their literal attachment) into the room where all the customers were.

"Should we be worried about that KFC across the street?" Mona wondered,noticing a KFC.

"Nah." Roll said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Chrom and The Fishsticks Are Real Trouble

Roll sighed as Chrom and the Fishsticks were fist fighting over what kind of chicken they should get.

"Mild!" Grima and Doc Brown growled.

"Spicy!" Everyone else said.

"Ragnarok,would you get these guys out of here?" Roll asked Ragnarok.

"Nope." he said.

Roll sighed as Chrom and The Fishsticks activated a Subspace Bomb accidentally.

Everyone screamed and attempted to get away,but we're too late and were trapped in SubSpace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:No One Likes Subspace

Roll,Mona,Ragnarok,Crona,Goofy,Dondokomon,Chrom and the Fishsticks and Godzooky screamed as they ran around subspace.

"AAAH! PRIMIDS!" Screamed Roll as Primids attacked.

"AAAH! BOMBEDS!" Exclaimed Crona as Bombeds attacked.

"AAAHHH! WEEGEE!" Yelled Dondokomon as Weegee attacked.

Eventually,the group was defeated and brought to Tabuu.

"Crudcakes." Said Laharl.

"Didn't you die?" Godzooky asked. This got him disengaged.

"DIE!" Tabuu roared,firing A missle at the group.

They screamed and dodged.

This opened a dimensional rift that sucked our heroes inside.

The group cheered as they arrived at Seaside Hill.

Chrom and The Fishsticks were then forever banned from Roll's Chicken Stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Rebuilding

Roll grumbled angrily and cursed Morshu out under her breath as she was repairing her stand.

Dondokomon played music on himself to motivate her while Goofy,Mona,Crona and Ragnarok were being used as target practice by the Hot Topic Krew.

Three hours later...

The Stand was rebuilt.

"Finished." Roll sighed in relief.

Morshu then blew it up.

Roll collasped sobbing as everyone else started to repair again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Craziness!

Roll screamed as she was being attacked by Cthulhu.

"GUYS! HELP!" Roll said,barely managing to hold the demon back.

"We're on break." Mona called out,eating a Pizza in,you know THE BATHROOM.

"(Bleep) you guys!" Roll snapped as she was eaten.

...

Goofy was in a dancing contest with Cloud Strife, Yamcha and Shulk.

"I'm Really feeling it!" Shulk said memeily.

"SHADDAP!" Vector the Crocodile snapped,knocking all four out.

...

Morshu was giving Crona a wedgie.

"GAH! PAIN!" Crona sobbed.

Ragnarok laughed and ate popcorn.

...

Dondokomon was trapped in the future,getting beaten up by Doc Brown and Marty McFly.

"GREAT SCOTT!" Doc said,kicking Dondokomon in between the legs,causing the drum creature to collapse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Stooging Around!

Larry Fine, Curly Howard and Moe Howard (The Three Stooges) poked each other with their usual sound effects.

"What the heck is going on?" Roll sighed.

"These three weirdos showed up. They bought our entire chicken supply!" Mona exclaimed.

Roll's eyes turned into dollar signs.

"However, we had to spend all the money on a surgery for Crona." Mona continued.

Roll collapsed, sobbing pathetically.

Larry then poked her in the eyes, causing an explosion that destroyed all of Seaside Hill.

"We would like three chicken sandwiches please!" Joe Besser (The Three Stooges) requested.

"AAAHHHH! A SCRAPPY! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Dondokomon exclaimed, putting Joe on fire.

"WHHHYYYYY?!" Joe screamed as he burned alive.

Shemp Howard (The Three Stooges) hopped in from another dimension he had saved from destruction.

"Sooooo...you save dimensions now?" Mona asked with a seductive smile.

"Your not my type." Shemp deadpanned.

Mona sighed.

Crona walked by, atomic wedgied. Ragnarok laughed, having given Crona the wedgie.

Shemp then beat Ragnarok so badly the universe exploded.

"Seriously?!" Bat-Mite (DC Comics), who happened to be this universe's guardian angel, whined as he started to repair the universe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:New Help!

Roll walked up to her employees.

"Ok, you five are good at your jobs, but we need to ramp up production, so I've brought in two new employees." Roll explained.

The five eyerolled, figuring they would be super lameos.

The two new employees, Catwoman and Power Girl (DC Comics) walked in.

Ragnarok, Goofy and Dondokomon stared at Power Girl's breasts.

"Let me guess-" An annoyed Power Girl was interrupted.

"Daaaaang Girl! You're stacked!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

Power Girl slapped all three of the oggling boys.

"Owwwww..." They whined.

"I'm already taken." Power Girl eyerolled, giving Crona a peck on the cheek, causing the purple haired anime girl to blush and everyone to be stunned.

"Crona's bisexual?!" Goofy gasped.

"Is there a problem with that?" Power Girl and Catwoman both growled, cracking their knuckles.

"Nope! All sexualities are perfectly fine and should be accepted." Goofy shrugged.

"Goofy's right! And now you know! And knowing is half the battle! Roll's Chicken Staaaand!" Duke from G.I. Joe exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

With that, The group got back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?

Roll sighed, glaring at me, Y'KNOW, THE AUTHOR.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile!" I whined.

"DIEEEEEE!" Mona exclaimed, driving her motorcycle into me, causing explosions that destroyed the entire multiverse.

"Why? Whhhhhyyyyyyy?" Bat-Mite groaned, repairing the multiverse with grumbling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: More Randomness!

Crona and Power Girl were smooching... before Ragnarok exploded.

"Ow..." The duo sighed.

XXXXXXXX

Goofy and Dondokomon were having a duel with Mickey Mouse and Shoutmon.

Suddenly, Robbie Rotten started singing 'We Are Number One', causing everyone to stop what they're doing anf join in.

XXXXXX

"KEN MASTERSSSSSS!" Rufus (Street Fighter) screamed at Catwoman.

"Wha-" Catwoman began, before getting punched in the face so hard the entire universe exploded.

"...I give up. I really do." Bat-Mite drawled, Y'KNOW, repairing the entire universe.

Just then, Bat-Mite's boss, Master Eon (Skylanders) appeared.

"You've been doing a splendid job Bat-Mite! I'm giving you a raise!" He smiled.

"REALLY?!" Bat-Mite gasped.

"Nope!" Eon exclaimed, making a trollface.

Bat-Mite grumbled and got back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: IT'S DA MOVIES SHACK!

Tito Dickman (The Nutshack) was breakdancing to his show's theme song while Laura (Logan), Darth Vader (Star Wars) and Yamcha (Dragon Ball Evolution) watched.

"...God (bleep) it, am I high again?" Yamcha sighed. He was promptly blown up by a Magikarp.

"Yamcha's gravely injured? NOOOOOOOOOO!" Darth Vader screeched.

Laura just stared on with a deadpan expression.

"...Are you guys going to buy some chicken or what?" Roll sighed.

The five promptly vanished without a trace.

"...Joy." Roll deadpanned.

XXXX

Roll was polishing the counter when she was punched by Goku (Dragon Ball Evolution).

"ONE PUNCHHHHHHHHH!" He referenced.

The universe then, you guessed it, exploded!

Bat-Mite's eye twitched as he repaired the universe.


End file.
